Una historia rara
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Yo estoy en Japon...nyajaja...y tengo una mision que hare realidad...S&S...nyajaja lean mi historia loca ke hize n mi ultimo grad0o de secu...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece…ni sus personajes…ellos son obra y gracia de mis adoradas CLAMP –Danielita hace reverencia—y no lo volvere a repetir TT

Jeje este fic a estado guardado hace mucho tiempo en mi compu desde que iba en 3° de secundaria ((y ahora ya termine primero de prepa XD)) espero que les guste…es solo un estupido fic que se me ocurrió de que pasaría si yo estuviera en ese colegio

La manera en como me lleve con Syaoran en el fic n.n es la verdad de cómo me llevaría con un chico parecido a el… ((see Syaoran-sama X3 es el amor de mi vida pero soy realista))

La escuela

Capitulo 1-La niña ke vino del norte

Syaoran aun no le a pedido a Sakura que sea su novia...y ya van a pasar a 3° de secundaria...y en el primer día

Sakura: ¡primer día en tercero!...¡que nervios Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: si...y Li ya va a venir a vivir otra ves... ¡ahora si vas a poder salir como novia con el!

Sakura: ¡eso espero!...nn lo sigo queriendo tanto...nn

Tomoyo: n.n

Eriol:--llegando-- hola chicas... ¿nerviosas?

Tomoyo: si...pero Sakura ansiosa!

Eriol: me lo imagino...por ver a Li

Sakura: se nota¡¡ nn

Eriol: no que va nn

Sakura: ¡¡¡¡ya que llegue!

Syaoran: --entrando al salón-- quien?

Sakura: OO eh...¡¡¡Syaoran! --corre y lo abraza-- ¡¡¡llegaste!

Syaoran: --muy sonrojado-- eh...si --y recibe el abrazo--

Profesora: muy pasen a sentarse...señorita Kinomoto...suelte al nuevo

Sakura: --sonrojada-- si -y lo suelta--

Pasan a sentarse y se sientan como el la primaria Sakura al lado de Tomoyo, Syaoran atrás de Sakura y Eriol atrás de Tomoyo...

Profesora: muy bien...ya que todos aquí conocen a Li...ósea el nuevo...no hace falta que se presente al grupo...bueno hay otra nueva...pasa

Chica: --masticando chicle--

Profesora: muy bien les presento a su compañera...Daniera Meza

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daniela: ¡¡Yupi! aparezco en mi fic!**

**Sakura: oó porque si tu eres la que escribe?**

**Syaoran: es cierto...ni siquiera pareces caricatura**

**Daniela: ¬¬ se callan a pongo a Sora y Tai de Digimon como protagonistas**

**Los dos: OO ok**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniela: ¡Soy Daniela! O.ó#

Profesora: como sea...muy bien ella viene del norte

Eriol: ¡oh vienes del norte de Japón!

Daniela: ¡no!...vengo del norte de México...soy de Reynosa X3

Tomoyo: ¿Reynosa?

Daniela: si...en Tamaulipas

Sakura: OO oh...vienes de muy lejos...¿en que trabaja tu papa?

Daniela: en PEMEX!

Eriol: OO y a qué vino si aquí no puede trabajar?

Daniela: o.ó acaso esto es un interrogatorio?

Eriol: o.oU no

Daniela: ¬¬ weno entonces deja de preguntar

Profesora: bueno Daniera...

Daniela: ¡Daniela o.ó#

Profesora: lo que sea...tome asiento adelante de Kinomoto

--Y paso a sentarme XD--

Y así pasan 4 clases hasta llegar al receso...

Sakura: hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...mucho gusto Daniera

Daniela uú Daniela...pero weno...¡que ondas!

Tomoyo: hablas muy raro

Daniela: genial...ahora aquí también dicen que soy rara…u.ú mi karma

Eriol: mi nombre es Eriol Hirawizaga

Daniela: oh mucho gusto...¿y el de pelo cafe?

Syaoran: soy Syaoran Li

Daniela: ahh...bueno...¡tu eres novio de Sakura!

Syaoran: --rojo--eh...yo...

Daniela: TT el típico chico tímido...demonios!

Sakura: --sonrojado-- y que hay en Reynosa?

Daniela: ah pues hay...hay...Sorianas...y HEB...a y restos de OXXO

Tomoyo: OO que nombre tan raros...pero bueno

Sakura: ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?

Daniela: a si claro

--Y ya afuera del salón abajo de un arbolito--

Syaoran: --estaba comiendo y siente que yo me le quedo viendo-- ¿que tanto me ves?

Daniela: oó ke tienes un aigre parecido a mi amigo Agustin

Syaoran: OO

Daniela: si te pareces...

Syaoran: ¿aigre?

Daniela: TT bueno aire...¡¿y cuando le vas a pedir a Sakura ser tu novia!

Sakura: --escupe la soda que estaba bebiendo y se pone roja--

Daniela: ¡hay Sakura no escupas!... ¿cuando le vas a pedir e Syaoran?

Syaoran: eh yo...TT un momento dime Li

Daniela: a no ni creas! TT me choca eso de llamar por apellidos...muy bonito cuando me veas en la calle y me grites "¡¡hey Meza!" no TT Syaoran

Syaoran: ¡TT que me digas Li...Meza!

Daniela: TT no me digas Meza!

Sakura: nn ya dejen de pelearse...vamos Syaoran deja que te diga Syaoran y tu llámala Daniera

Daniela: uú (Daniela)

Sakura: Syaoran ella no esta acostumbrada nn

Syaoran: pero...pero...

Sakura: si? nn

Syaoran: esta bien --y suspira--

Daniela: ¡mira ya c como te voy a convencer!...voy a sonreír como Sakura

Syaoran: TT

Daniela: ¿que?...si con su sonrisa caíste...a pero tu estas enamorado de ella...es cierto tal vez no funcione

Syaoran: TT

Tomoyo: nn...¿Daniera me puedes acompañar a la cafetería?

Daniela: nn si (uú Daniera?...tan necios...grrr...)

--Y en la cafetería--

Tomoyo: bueno queria pedirte que me ayudaras a que Syaoran le dijera a Sakura que sea su novia

Daniela nn si!...y ya c como

Tomoyo: muy bien...entonces dime

Daniela: --al oído le secretea algo-- okas?

Tomoyo: ¿okas?...que es eso?

Daniela: weno...ok?

Tomoyo: así...esta bien...entonces eso hacemos

Daniela: si pss ya t dije

Tomoyo: me voy a llevar muy bien contigo Daniera

Daniela: y yo contigo Tomiyo

Tomoyo: ¿porque Tomiyo?

Daniela: eh...no c...vamos ya con los demás

Y en la clase de Historia entra el profesor...

Daniela: --sentada y prácticamente babeando--ese es el profesora de Historia?

Sakura: si nn da muy bien las clases

Daniela: esta cuerisimo!

Sakura: que? OO

Daniela: --volteo a ver a Sakura-- ¿apoco no esta guapo Sakura?

Sakura: --sonrojada--

Daniela: --ve a Syaoran--deja de verme asi Syaoran...tambien Sakura es mujer...déjala

Syaoran: TT ¿como te puede gustar un profesor?

Daniela: observa como --volteo y veo al profesor y puso su cara de estupida de nuevo-

Syaoran: esa niña esta loca TT...Sakura --ve ke Sakura estaba viendo al profesor—Sakura O.ó

Sakura: eh? que dices Syaoran?

Syaoran: nada...no te juntes con esa niña

Sakura: ¿porque?...si c ve amigable

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: ¡Daniera eres una convenenciera!**

**Daniela: ¡yo soy la que hace los libretos!...si te pongo a ti a hacer los libretos...Syaoran se vuelve a ir**

**Sakura: ggrrrr**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y a la salida del colegio...ya cuando todos se iban:

Syaoran: ya me voy a casa --levantándose con su mochila--

Daniela: --lo siento lastimando el trasero de Syaoran--

Syaoran: ¡oye porque me detienes!

Daniela: ¿pero porque tan temprano?

Syaoran: ¿a que te quieres quedar?

Daniela: ¿que acaso aquí no c quedan al finalizar clases?

Eriol: apoco se quedaban ustedes?

Daniela: ¡si yo con mi amigos…oh que tiempos –sus ojos brillan de emocion con unas lagrimitas--

Eriol: ¿a que?

Daniela: ¡a echar relajo!...y a platicar!...a veces nos saliamos del colegio a comprar refrescos...y nos regañaban pero...pero nel...me valía

Syaoran: mentirosa

Daniela: ¿que?...si soy valeme todo!

Syaoran: ¡ya ce fueron todos!

Sakura: Daniera ya vamonos

Daniela: espera!...¡Tomoyo, Eriol! --la toma de la mano--¡¡¡fuga!

Y salimos corriendo del salón--

Syaoran: oó niña traumada

Sakura: --sonrojada-- ya c porque lo hicieron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tomoyo: ¿como es que Sakura sabe?**

**Daniela: es adivina!**

**Tomoyo: no c vale...Sakura es despistada...Daniera déjala como estaba antes!**

**Daniela: mira Tomoyo...o te callas y me dejas...o te cambio por Rika**

**Tomoyo: OO ok**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran: --sonrojado--bueno...me da tiempo de pedirte algo...

Sakura: si...

Syaoran: --se para de su asiento y va hacia Sakura-- bueno yo..quería pedirte...

Sakura: n/n que cosa?

Syaoran: que si tu quieres ser mi...

InuYasha: ¡¡¡Kagome donde estas?

Los dos: OO un hombre con orejas de perro?

Syaoran: mas bien de gato ¬¬

InuYasha: ¡oigan chiquillos donde esta Kagome?

Sakura: ¿Kagome?

InuYasha: respondan tiene que buscar los fragmentos de la Chikon no Tama!

Syaoran: de la que o.O?

Daniela: ¡Abajo!

Y se cae InuYasha...

InuYasha: ¡tu no eres Kagome!

Daniela: ¡InuYasha te equivocaste de Fic!...¡¡¡lárgate!

InuYasha: ¡¡ke?

Daniela: si...vete a buscar tu fic...este es de Card Captors Sakura

InuYasha: demonios...bueno me voy

Y c va InuYasha...

Daniela: bueno... ¡continúen! nn

Syaoran: oó c me fue mi inspiración...Sakura vamonos

Sakura: si --U

Daniela: grrr...tanto que me esforcé…pero no se libraran de mi muajajaja!

Fin del capitulo 1!

**Daniela: ¡¡¡yupi! ¿les gusto mi fic?**

**InuYasha: oye..¿donde esta Kagome¡?**

**Daniela: ¿siges aqui?...no c...camina y vete --e InuYasha c va--**

**Tomoyo: ¡protesta!**

**Daniela: como se quejan ustedes...¿y ahora que?**

**Tomoyo: si tu no eres Kagome...¿como utilizaste el hechizo de abajo?**

**Daniela: muy sencillo...¡¡¡yo hago los libretos!**

**Syaoran: oye Meza...salte del fic!**

**Daniela: TT que me digas Daniela...y no me salgo...ahora que puedo poner a Iho como novio de Sakura**

**Syaoran: OO no quiero!**

**Sakura: ¡¡ni yo!**

**Daniela: entonces no se quejen...y vean mi próximo fic!...bye!**


	2. Una cita romantica oOu?

Sakura CC no me pertenece -.- si lo fuera...o.ó no estaria haciendo fics...aunke este jeje...es mas pata divertirme ke nada!

Gracias a los ke m djaron rewiews...n/n espero este tambien les guste...y hmmm mas gente lo lea y deje reviews...

* * *

Capitulo Una cita romantica! O.o

Al otro dia Sakura hiba entrando al colegio cuando yo la alcance..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran¡¡¡acaso vas a salir tmb en este capitulo!**

**Daniela¡¡¡si! y te calles!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniela:ke ondaz Sakura!

Sakura: que ondas? O.o

Daniela: si...es una forma de saludo...como diciendo... ¿como estas?

Sakura: ahhh...buenos días... ¿terminaste la tarea de matemáticas?

Daniela: O.O teníamos tarea?

Sakura: ..-.-U no la hiciste verdad?

Daniela: n.nU creo que no...Ni siquiera sabia que había... ¿quien es el mero bueno en mate del salón?

Sakura...pues...

--Y en el salón--

Syaoran: --estaba sentado-- ¿que te pase la tarea de matemáticas? oó

Daniela: n.n si porque no la hice

Syaoran: ah que bien!...como tu no la haces...yo te la paso...

Daniela: n.nU ándale...porfa Syaoran...porfa...porfa –sus ojos brillaron en suplica-

Syaoran¡ya no me veas así!...te la voy a pasar! --me da una libreta--

Daniela¡gracias!...¡sabia ke si eras una persona chida! --y me voy corriendo--

Syaoran: pobre niña traumada..oó que tendrá en la cabeza?

Sakura: buenos días Syaoran!

Syaoran. Buenos días...eh...yo...

Sakura¿si?

Syaoran: bueno...quería preguntarte...si...tu...bueno...si puedes...ir...

Sakura: O.O a donde?

Syaoran: ah...conmigo...al...

Sakura¿me estas invitando a salir? n/n

Syaoran: eh...si

Sakura: si...pasa por mi a mi casa a las 5:00 ¿te parece?

Syaoran: n/n si...paso por ti

Sakura: n/n

Daniela¡¡¡termine! --le doy su libreta a Syaoran-- ¿de ke hablaban?

Sakura: n.nU de nada

Daniela: no seas mentirosa...no c puede hablar d nada

Syaoran: sise puede

Daniela: demuéstramelo

Syaoran: escucha...la nada es a lo que denominamos como...un lugar vació...

Daniela: uú eres tan chistoso u.ú

Tomoyo: buenos días!

Eriol: buenos días!

Entrando al salón y c acercan con nosotros...

Sakura: buenos días Tomoyo nn ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

Tomoyo: si...¿Hiragizawa tu hiciste la tarea?

Eriol: si...llegando a mi casa fue lo que hice

Syaoran: todos hicimos la tarea...¿verdad Daniera? ¬v¬

Daniela: n.n si!

Syaoran¡¡oye si yo te la pase!

Daniela: ¬¬U pero me preocupe por ella

Syaoran: si...pidiéndola ¬¬

Daniela: TT ya!...eres una persona muy...muy...

Syaoran: jajaja...ni siquiera sabes como defenderte

Sakura: u.u esto va a durar todo el año

Daniela¡eres una persona muy bañada!

Todos: O.O eh?

Syaoran¿bañada¿que acaso tu no te bañas o que?

Daniela: ¬¬ me refiero a muy...como te lo digo...sangron

Syaoran¿a quien le dices sangron?

Daniela: --volteo a otro lado-- no c...yo dije eso? --XD--

Syaoran: TT

Tomoyo: jejeje...no había visto a Li tan enojado

Syaoran: es que esta niña me desespera

Daniela: lo que pasa es que no soy tan amargada

Syaoran: TT

Sakura: ya dejen de pelear...Syaoran...es su primera semana de clases aqui en Tomoeda...esta nerviosa

Daniela: si esto nerviosa n.n

Syaoran: TT muy nerviosa

Daniela: nnU

Sakura¡que ya dejen de pelear!...¡Daniera toma asiento!

Daniela: pero..

Sakura: TT que tomes asiento

Daniela: ok...--y me siento—

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daniela¡ahora yo protesto!**

**Sakura: tú me pusiste que te mandaba**

**Daniela: eso no...¿Porke Daniera?...siempre me dicen así**

**Tomoyo: porque así c dice tu nombre en japonés¬¬**

**Daniela: ohh es cierto...esperen...**

**Daniela:--eliminando--**

**Daniera¡ya esta!**

**Eriol¿ya podemos continuar con este fic?**

**Daniera¡n.n si!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Profesor¡muy bien pasen a sentarse todos!

Y ya todos en nuestros lugares...

Profesora: ahora en la clase de geografía repasaremos las capitales de los estados de México y los dirá...

Daniera¡¡¡yo me los c!

Syaoran: y? yo me c los de China

Daniera: ¬¬ no estamos viendo las capitales de china

Syaoran: que chiste que tu las digas...si tu eres de haya

Daniera: ¬¬

Profesor: ya dejen de pelear!...Daniera tu los dirás

Daniera: claro profe --y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Syaoran-- ¬v¬

Syaoran: TT

Profesor: di la capital de Veracruz

Daniera: Jalapa

Profesor: Tamaulipas?

Daniera: C.d Victoria

Profesor: Durango

Daniera: OO hemm..paso

Profesor: Chihuahua...

Daniera: OO también paso

Profesor: u.ù México?

Daniera :hem...paso?

Profesor: TT olvídalo...al ver que tu no te las sabes...las empezaremos a ver

Daniera: -.-

Syaoran: jajaja --en quedito-- bien hecho Daniera

Daniera: TT cállate

Y en la clase de deportes Sakura estaba hablando con Syaoran a solas...

Sakura: --sonrojada-- y...¿a donde quieres que salgamos?

Syaoran: --sonrojado--eh...no c...a donde tu quieras...siempre y cuando...estés tu

Sakura: bueno...¿vamos al cine?

Syaoran: si...

Sakura: no ya c!...vamos a la torre de Tokyo!

Syaoran¿y porque ahi?

Sakura: porque...ahí no estará nadie del salón...

Syaoran¿te da pena salir conmigo o que?

Sakura: no como crees! --sonrojada-- es que...así...no nos molestara nadie

Syaoran: ah...quieres...que si estemos solos...--sonrojado--

Sakura: si...¿no quieres?

Syaoran: si claro...entonces ahí iremos...¿entonces mejor nos vamos saliendo del colegio?

Sakura: si mejor

Syaoran: de acuerdo...

Voz¡¡¡¡¡cuidado!

Y le dan un pelotazo a Syaoran por detrás y se cae...

Sakura¡¡¡Syaoran! --se agacha-- ¿estas bien?

Syaoran: anotaron la matricula del trailer que me aplasto?.

Sakura: --se acerca--- Syaoran...¡despierta!

Syaoran: eh? --ya razonando-- que me paso?

Sakura: te pegaron con una pelota

Syaoran: quien fue?

Daniera: --llego corriendo-- n.n lo siento...no kise pegarte Syaoran...fue un accidente...¬¬ le dije a ese profe ke yo no juego foot...y nunca lo jugué y aun así se atreve a ponerme a jugar…osea ¿Cómo se atreve?...no sabes como odio andar de estupida atrás de un balón!

Syaoran: TT contigo no pasan accidentes!...¡lo hiciste apropósito!

Daniera: TT ¿y para ke te voy a pegar a propósito?

Syaoran: porque me burle de ti en la clase de Geografía

Daniera: bueno punto o.o...¡pero aun así no te pegue por ke yo quisiera! TT

Syaoran: TT que si

Daniera: bueno ya!...si no me crees es tu problema...además...kien te manda andar en la baba con Sakura

Syaoran: --sonrojado-- OO eh?

Daniera: ves...yo te avise...además...

Syaoran¡¡¡¡ya cállate!

Daniera: --en quedito--¬o¬ histérico

Syaoran¿que dijiste?

Daniera: yo?...nada...

Sakura: ya basta!...siempre se están peleando!

Daniera: yo que?...tu novio ke c ponede un humor--tomo la pelota y me voy--

Syaoran: como me hace enojar TT

Sakura: ¬¬ te enojo lo de tu novio?

Syaoran: no!...no me molesta...que digan eso...porque...bueno...yo...tu...

Sakura: --cambiando de tema-- hay que ir a jugar por haya...ok...vente...---y se va corriendo--

Syaoran¡¡hey espérame!

Tomoyo: --escondida-- ¬¬U porque Sakura dio fuga...niña miedosa --gravando con su cámara--

Eriol: Tomoyo...que haces ahí abajo?

Tomoyo: estaba firmando a Sakura pero dio fuga...¬¬ van a tener una cita...y no oi a donde van a ir

Eriol: wow!...que bien...no que no sepas...pero ya que

Y en la torre de Tokyo...

Sakura: --viendo por una ventana-- ¡wa!...es hermosa la vista desde aquí..¿Verdad Syaoran?

Syaoran: si...la última ves que venimos...atrapamos una carta Clow

Sakura: es cierto...era la del sueño...y tu me despertaste...n.n sin ti no hubiera salido de ese sueño...gracias

Syaoran: -sonrio amablemente-- oye...es extraño...no hay nadie por aquí y se supone que esto esta lleno siempre

Sakura: --volteando a varios lados-- es cierto...estamos...solos...demasiado solos

Syaoran: bueno...yo te pedí que vinieras...porque...quería pedirte...algo especial

Sakura¿y que es?

Syaoran: que si...tu...quieres...ser...mi...nov...--la toma de las manos...disque pa tomar valor--

Daniera¡¡¡Sakura!...¡Syaoran! --voy corriendo-- ¡no manchen!...no sabían ke iban a venir...

Syaoran: TT mentirosa...si sabias y nos seguiste!

Daniera: a ke no...si no mal recuerdas soy nuevo akí...y mi mayor sueño era venir a la torre de Tokyo...pero...¿ke hacían ustedes akí? ¬v¬ y solitos?

Sakura: eh...bueno...yo...el...nosotros...

Daniera: ustedes...y ellos...n.n huy Sakura si te sabes los artículos comunes!...¬¬U pero te falto tu...no Sakura...tienes que estudiar mas

Syaoran: ¬¬ boba

Daniela: TT es el colmo...siempre me estas molestando...bueno...ya fue musho por el día de hoy...vamonos!

Syaoran¿como que vamonos?...yo y Sakura nos quedamos...

Daniera: mmm...--toma el brazo de Sakura-- si quieres a Sakura...tendrás ke atraparme

Syaoran: O.O que?

Sakura: atraparte?

Daniera nn adiós Syaoran! --y salgo corriendo junto con Sakura la cual la llevo arrastrando--

Sakura¡¡ahh!

Syaoran: Daniera ven de inmediato! --y sale a perseguirme...pero como soy muy lenta me alcanza y le doy a Sakura como premio—

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Daniera: eh! Termine mi fic 2ª parte!.. wi!**

**Sakura: no soy un premio!**

**Daniera: ¬¬ eso ya lo c...pero no me importa...Syaoran se veía feliz cuando le dije "aqui tienes tu premio"...**

**Syaoran: --sonrojado--no puedes dejar de molestar?**

**Daniera: ahora niégame que estabas feliz...ándale...niégalo...y enfrente de Sakura...**

**Syaoran: bueno...yo...**

**Sakura: ¬¬ lo vas a negar?**

**Syaoran: no...Bueno...**

**Sakura: O.O soy un objeto para ti? --se pone a llorar-- buah!**

**Syaoran: no...Espera!...no llores!**

**Daniera: no...Muy mal...muy mal Syaoran...mal...mal...mal...ya ves lo que provocas?**

**Syaoran: TT lo que provoco?...ahora si...--saca su espada--**

**Daniera: que planeas hacerme? O.O**

**Syaoran: lo que quería hacer el 1ª fic...¡dios del trueno ven!**

**Daniera: --lo eskivo-- n.nU queridos lectores...por causas de fuerza mayor me despido...**

**Syaoran¡¡dios del trueno ven!**

**Daniera¡¡¡ahy! --lo esquivo-- bueno...hasta la próxima**

**Syaoran¡¡dios del trueno ven!**

**Daniela: TT mi cabello no!...Ahora sufrirás Syaoran Li...Morphin posesiona a Harusame! --y Morphine posesiona a Harusame--**

**Syaoran: rayos...fuga!--y sale corriendo--**

**--y lo empiezo a corretear por todos los fics que me nos encontramos—**

**Continuara…**


	3. Una amiga X3

**_Agradecimientos de reviews:_**

**Riza-trisha** :gracias por leer mi fic...y nada ke ver no eres fastidiosa...de hecho me agradas X3, y gracias x decir ke tengo el don de hacer reir...jajaja...es0o y ke no has leido las historias ke hago con mis amigos...jojojo eso si es risa...wen0o espero ke sigas leyendo mi fic.

**yzik:**mira si te conteste X3...ke wen0o ke mi fic te levant0o tu estad0o de anim0o, me agrada saber ke como escritora pude hacer eso (xke yo kiero ser escritora...)y mas ke si no lees fics te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo...gracias gracias gracias por leer mi fic! espero tambien les gusten los demas!

**SYAORANYOGGDRASILL:** gracias por leer mi fic!...hey ¿no kieres hacer un fic conmigo y ke c llame "Complot" X3 tu te kedas con Sakura y yo con Syaoran...jajaja...n0o mejor n0o, luego ganaremos odio...y ¬ no crei encontrar a algien en esta Tierra ke tambien odie andar tras un balon...jeje...espero tambien te agrade este fic...

**We love roy:** gracias por leer mi fic...y jeje, n0o como advertncia en el primer cap dije ke aunke ame e idolatre a Syaoran, se ke asi me llvaria con el enrealidad (si el chavo del ke estube enamorada le aventaba cosas y le pegaba con mi bolsa...ohh soy tan romantica)...jaja y yo no arruino planes...jojo yo tngo una mision en Tomoeda...nyajaja ya veras lo ke hare para ke xfin Syaoran le diga ke anden

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo3- Una amiga!**

Dos semanas después yo lleve a Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol al aeropuerto porke estaba esperando a alguien:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran¿va a venir Mei-ling?**

**Daniera: ¬¬ no**

**Syaoran: -suspira aliviado- u.u que bueno...**

**Daniera: n.n todavia no**

**Syaoran: nooo!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Daniera...no crees que la persona esa no va a venir...ya llevamos 2 horas esmerándola...y son las 2 pm

Tomoyo: si...mejor vamonos

Daniera: pero si su avión llega a las 2:30 pm...yo creo ke si viene

Syaoran¡que?...¡estamos esperando a alguien desde hace mucho! y me sales con que apenas va a llegar

Daniera: no dije eso

Syaoran¿entonces?

Daniera: aun falta media hora nn

Syaoran: ToT te voy a asesinar Meza!

Daniera: ¬¬ no me digas Meza!

Eriol: ¬¬U si no fuera por un motivo en especial...diría que tu y Syaoran terminarían casados

Sakura: ¬¬U no lo creo

Daniera: mi casado con este?...no gracias (n.a: oh, a kien engaño!...Syaoran casémonos! ;.; Syaoran: ¬/¬ no quiero…)

Syaoran: ¬¬ lo mismo digo...además...yo quiero a alguien mas --y se sonroja y voltea a ver a Sakura--

Sakura: a si? y a quien? ¬¬

Syaoran: O/O a pues...yo quiero...ah...ah...a...

Chica¡un Syaoran! --va y lo abraza--

Syaoran¡ah!Una loca!

Chica: --lo suelta-- ToT a quien fregados le dices loca?...eh?...eh?...quiero respuestas!

Syaoran: O.OU esta me da miedo...

Daniera¡Magadalia!

Chica: huy!...Daniela! --y nos damos un abrazo por lo feliz ke estábamos de vernos-- Magadalia? ToT que soy Magdalia!

Daniera: perdóname --la suelto-- nn ella es mi amiga Magdalia...y viene de Reynosa...

Syaoran: ¬¬ Reynosa nos invade...y con sus niñas locas

Daniera: ¬¬ cierra la boca

Sakura: hola...mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...mucho gusto

Magdalia: si igualmente...ya los conozco...tu haya...la de pelo negro...eres Tomoyo Daidouji...y el de pelo negro...Eriol Hiragitawa

Eriol: Hirawizaga ¬¬

Magdalia: ah XD...perdón...¡un Syaoran! --y lo vuelve a abrazar--

Syaoran: ha!...¡suéltame!...

Sakura: ¬¬#

Daniera: oh...Magdalia tiene algo de trauma por los niños llamados Syaoran n.n

Tomoyo: hay muchos Syaoran en Reynosa?

Daniera: X3 nop

Tomoyo: ¬¬ wow!

Daniera: como sea...hay ke llevar a Magdalia a conocer Tomoeda

Magdalia: zi!...pero si Syaoran va --lo seguía abrazando--

Syaoran: suéltame!...me vas a contagiar de los gérmenes de Reynosa!

Magdalia: mis gérmenes son lindos-sus ojos brillan-

Syaoran: pues para mi nop!...digo no!...ahh!...el acento de haya se me esta pegando!

Sakura: Magdalia...¬¬ veámonos no?

Magdalia: si claro...O.O pero porque me ves azi?

Sakura: por nada en especial

Daniera: Magdalia...ya suelta a Syaoran...y vamonos

Magdalia: bueno esta bien

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magdalia: ¬¬ porque mi nombre lo dicen correctamente y el tuyo lo dicen como es aqui?**

**Daniera: n.nU es ke no investigue...perdón **

**Magdalia: TT bravo Daniera**

**Sakura: bueno no peleen...sige con el fic Daniera**

**Daniera: a neta!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y en un restaurante ke sepa solo dios donde keda...

Tomoyo: Magdalia tu si hablas mucho como los de haya...¿por Daniera no?

Magdalia: ke yo?...nombre no...yo muy normal...

Daniera: ¬¬ es ke yo no nací haya...yo nací en Veracruz

Syaoran: ¬¬ entonces nunca iré a Veracruz

Daniera: O.O porke!...si esta bien chulo!

Syaoran: ¬¬ capas que llego hablando como tu

Daniera: grrrr...TT me chocas

Magdalia: wiiii! un Syaoran--vuelve a abrazar a Syaoran--huy taz muy suavecito!...pareces ozito!

Syaoran: --trata de liberarse-- ayuda!...saquen a esta de aquí!

Magdalia: TT tengo nombre y es Magdalia...o dime Sayo!

Sakura: oh...te llamas Magdalia Sayo! n.n

Magdalia: nop...pero me gusta como se oyep

Sakura: -.-U a ya veo ( si se parece a Daniera...) --1...2...3...-- ¡suelta a Syaoran!

Magdalia: OO okas...okas...--lo suelta-- no seas tan salvaje

Syaoran: O.O...(wow!...Sakura celosa)

Daniera: a Magdalia...Sakura es la novia de Syaoran...¬¬ weno siguen en proceso de "¿kieres ser mi novia?"

Syaoran:¬¬ cállate Meza...

Daniera: no me digas...

Magdalia: Meza...Meza...Meza que mas aplauda le mando...le mando...le mando a la niña...za...za,za...iuatusa...iatusa --Magdalia se sube a una mesa a bailar--

Todos: O.O eh?

Daniera: T.T bájate de la mesa!

Magdalia: jajaja...es que es imposible no cantar tu canción

Daniera: grr...ke te bajes de la mesa!

Magdalia: weno no te enojes...tranquila Daniela --y se sienta-- y díganme como es Daniela aqui?

Tomoyo: es muy divertida...

Syaoran: rara...

Sakura: amigable...

Syaoran: excéntrica...

Eriol: agradable...

Syaoran: gritona...irritable...

Daniera: T.T gracias Syaoran...yo también te amo

Syaoran: O.O que?

Sakura: ¬¬#

Daniera: ¬¬ osea ke no te kiero tanto

Syaoran: ah...bueno eso no importa

Magdalia: pero yo si te amo Syaoran

Syaoran: O.o eh...bueno...

Sakura: ¬¬

Magdalia: que tal si te llevo conmigo a Reynosa...y ahí nos casamos...y vivimos felices por siempre con 10 huerquillos... eh...que dices?

Syaoran: O.o yo...yo...

Daniera: Magdalia...entiende ke el va a andar con Sakura

Magdalia: es cierto...Sakura me lo puedo kedar?

Sakura: no

Tomoyo: --gravando todo-- huy!...esto lo voy a titular..."Los primeros celos de Sakura" jojojojojo

Eriol: si buen titulo Tomoyo

Magdalia: andale...ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo...Sakura hay que ser compartida en esta vida...

Sakura: ¬¬ te comparto a Daniera

Daniera: se venden CELOTES!...O.O no soy un objeto! ToT

Syaoran: bueno dejen de pelear por...

Eriol: ti?

Syaoran: si...digo...no...Bueno...

Magdalia: hay...es ke estas suavesito! --y lo abraza--es como pelear por un pelushito!

Syaoran: grr...--x...no soy un peluche...y no me voy contigo!

Daniera: exacto...se va con Sakura

Syaoran: exacto...O/o --se sonroja--

Tomoyo¡ahh…esto esta quedando divino!

Eriol: n.n valla...Li hace mucho que no te veía sonrojado de ese modo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magdalia: Daniela me haces ver como una rogona TT**

**Daniera: perdón Mayaya...es ke...no c...**

**Magdalia: ¬o¬ no soy tan rogona**

**Syaoran: que tanto pelean?**

**Magdalia: Syaoran! --y lo abraza--**

**Syaoran: ah!...no!...suéltame!**

**Daniera:¬¬ ke la rogona ke Magdalia? **

**Magdalia: bueno...solo por que se trata de mi querido Syaoran te lo paso**

**Sakura: roba frases...yo solamente le puedo decir "mi querido Syaoran" yo te gane!...yo le dije primero!**

**Magdalia: a que no...yo lo dije antes que tu**

**Sakura: TT que no!**

**Magdalia: que si!**

**Sakura: que no y te callas...libérate! --saca el báculo de la estrella-- si vuelves a decirle a mi "querido Syaoran..."mi querido Syaoran" te cortare con la carta espada...TT**

**Madgdalia: O.O ouch...**

**Syaoran: dile también que me suelte...!**

**Sakura: y suéltalo**

**Magdalia: de acuerdo...u.u**

**Daniera: ya puedo continuar con la historia? u.ù**

**Syaoran: si...no espera...¿cuando me empezaste a decir mi querido Syaoran?**

**Sakura: O.OU bueno yo...y sige el fic!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la tarde Syaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa:

Syaoran: te cayó bien la amiga de Daniera?

Sakura: mmm...si...y a ti?

Syaoran: pues si... ¿te enojaste cuando me abrazaba?(n.a: nah!...ke pregunta mas estupida…!X3))

Sakura¿porque lo dices?

Syaoran: no c...por tu expresión...te veías molestas...o es mi imaginación?

Sakura: bueno...yo...--sonrojada-- no lo podía evitar

Syaoran: n.n bueno...entonces...hay que debo preguntarte Sakura

Sakura: n/n que cosa?

Syaoran: hay tarea para el próximo martes?

Sakura: u.u (x) no hay nada de tarea...es todo?

Syaoran: no también otra cosa

Sakura: n/n y que es?

Syaoran: porque te volviste a cortar el pelo?

Sakura: u.u (grrr...) porque tenia maltratadas las puntas...

Syaoran: no te lo hubieras cortado...te veías bien con cabello mas largo--y acaricia su cabello-- pero como sea te ves muy linda

Sakura: n.n tu lo crees?

Syaoran: no te mentiría

Sakura: gracias

Syaoran: bueno...quiero preguntarte otra cosa...--la toma de los hombros--

Sakura: que cosa?

Syaoran: que si...si...--se acerca a su rostro-- tu...quieres...ser...mi...

Magdalia¡Syaoran! --llegaba corriendo-- hola!

Syaoran: --alejado de Sakura--que haces aquí?...que no te ibas ya con Daniera a su casa?

Magdalia: si...pero que crees?...ya me voy...

Sakura: tan pronto?

Magdalia: si...es que debo terminar mi fic que se llama "Tres deseos"...

Syaoran: me suena conocido o.o

Sakura: es cierto...cree que yo lo leí o.o

Magdalia: si...esta en: parecerá conocida la historia...bueno bye!

Syaoran: a si bye!

Magdalia: wa!--abraza a Syaoran-- ya no lo voy a volver a hacer en mucho tiempo!

Syaoran! wa!...suéltame!

Sakura: suéltalo ya!

Daniera: Magdalia...nuevos Review en tu fic!...corre a Reynosa!

Magdalia: O.O si! --y se va--

Daniera: -xd- jjajaja...adiós Magdis!

* * *

**Daniera: waju!...ya termine el 3ª capitulo!**

**Magdalia: me mentiste...no hay reviews nuevos**

**Daniera: ( si supiera ke era para sacarla...)**

**Magdalia: TT leí eso!**

**Daniera: rayos...no te enojes...bueno te dejo abrazar a Syaoran va?**

**Magdalia: y Sakura?**

**Sakura¡sácame de aqui! --la puse en una jaula--no soy un animal!**

**Daniera: shhh...como haces escandalo...te voy a aventar al rio pa ke te calles**

**Sakura: ;.;me callare**

**Daniera: ahí esta n.n Magdalia puedes abrazar cuanto kieras a Syaoran**

**Syaoran: o.Ou que?**

**Magdalis: wi!...Syaoran--apunto de abrazarlo--**

**Syaoran: fuga! --y sale corriendo--**

**Magdalia: ven espera...te voy a llevar a Reynosa! --y lo persigue--**

**Daniera: n.n nos leímos en el próximo fic**

**Continuara…**


	4. Los celos

Agradecimientos de review:

Serenity princess: je me da gusto ke te rias con mi fic...y see muerete de la envidia porke conocimos a Syoaran...jojojo XDu namb...ntk...;.; y no...no secuestre a mi nov...kiero decir al hermoso Syoaran...!...weno grax por leer este disparatado fic

syaoran-yoggdrasill¿o.ó como ke par de locas?...¡yo no estoy loca!...n/n ¿verdad ke no Juanito?-Danielita le haba a su dedo indice ke le dibujo una carita asi )--...ves Juanito dice ke no...jajajaja...weno te perdono porke te caemos iem...¿kien diria ke conozco a Magdalia?...muaja...y ya deje mi opinion antes d ke m la pidieras de tu fic "NO ES OBSECION"...pero u.uU no se envio completa y tan padre ke me kedo...weno cuando actualizes de nuevo te dejo otro...XD

* * *

La li ho a todos!...XD ultimamente no e actualizado xke me puse hacer otras 2 historias XD...pero ahora ya porfin me digne a subireste capi...weno espero ke les guste...y ayudandome a presentar este fic tengo a Ryoma Echizen el "prince of tennis" °¬°

Ryoma: hola-inexpresivo-

Daniera: . diganme si no es lindo?-lo abraza- ToTgenial ya no solo soy una pervertida yaoi...tambien con los menos...°¬° es ke Ryoma-sama is so hot

Ryoma: -rojo.../no se sabe si por mi abraza que lo ahoga o por lo que dije X3/-Daniera-sempai...me hace daño

Daniera: weno...-lo suelta- Card captors no me pertenece...ni sus personajes...en este fic nadie fue obligado a la fuerza ni por medios de secuestro a participar

Ryoma: Daniera-sempai-llamo el bello chico menor captando toda mi atencion- ¿que hago con los 2 chicos que tienes amarrados y drogados?

Daniera: x.x...estem...ya empieza el fic...

* * *

Capitulo4- Los celos

Un dia normal en la escuela de Tomoeda todavía no empezaban las clases y Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban hablando:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran: bien!...solo nosotros!**

**Tomoyo: no cantes victoria Li...a horita llega...**

**Eriol: muy cierto...así que bájale a tus ánimos**

**Syaoran: no quiero o.ó!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura¿quieren ir a algún lado saliendo del colegio?

Tomoyo¿suena bien...y a donde quieres ir?

Sakura: no lo c...pero al parque Pingüino no...Que tal al parque de diversiones

Syaoran: no hay menos...me trae malos recuerdos ese lugar ¬¬

Tomoyo¿pero porque?

Syaoran: por la carta del "Nothing"

Eriol: oh es cierto hay Sakura te iba a decir que le gustabas...y por culpa de la carta no te lo dijo nn

Syaoran: --sonrojado-- no tenias que contar la historia

En eso suena la campana para entrar al colegio y todos toman asiento...

Tomoyo: Daniera no a llegado...eso es raro

Profesor: --toma asiento-- bueno el día de hoy...

Daniera¡presente profe! --entra al salón--

Todos: O.O

Profesor¿porque llegas tarde Meza?

Daniera: weno...es que...mi...se le hizo tarde...no encotraba mis calcetas

Todos: jajajaja

Daniera: ¬¬U…-susurro para ella sola- perros…

Profesor¿como no vas a encontrar tus calcetas?

Daniera: u/u weno...es ke...las deje...en un lugar...y...no las encontré...

Profesor: u.ù Meza...

Daniera: ya no me regañe!..¬¬ mi mami ya c encargo de eso

Profesor: ¬¬ ya pasa a sentarte...y deja de hablar

Daniera: u.uU si profe

Y en mi lugar oí una risita muy en quedito...

Daniera: oo kien se esta riendo?...

Tomoyo: nn el que esta atrás de Sakura

Daniera: oò Syaoran...--volteo a verlo-- ¿de que te ríes?

Syaoran: --con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa-- "mis calcetas...las deje...en un lugar...y...no las enconare" --y se contenía la risa--

Daniera: TT a ke chistoso!...Sakura cámbiame el lugar por fis

Sakura:O.O para que?

Daniera: para dejarle un ojo morado a tu novio

Sakura: no!...--y grita muy fuerte--

Profesor: --escribiendo unos problemas en el pizarrón-- ¿le molesta que de mi clase Kinomoto?

Sakura: --sonrojada--no...Bueno...quise decir...que...no...no...no hay agua para mas al rato...si eso

Profesor: ¬¬ eso c lo dice al conserje...a mi no...¿quedo claro?

Sakura: si profesor --agacha la cabeza sonrojada--

Profesor: bueno...antes de que resuelvan estos problemas quiero avisar que hay 2 chicos de intercambio escolar...y una chica nueva...pasen por favor

Y pasa la chica...

Syaoran¡ah!...no!...Mei-ling!

Profesor: si ella es Li Mei-ling...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran: --llorando-- porque!...porque Mei-ling?...**

**Daniera: porque mi hicieron reclamos de que ella no apareció...ok**

**Syaoran: buah!...suficiente era contigo!**

**Daniera: ¬¬ ya puedo continuar con mi fic?**

**Syaoran: no!...yo no trabajo hasta que saques a Mei-ling**

**Daniera: de acuerdo...como tu kieras**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iho: --de Shaman King eh-- que bien...estoy en el fic...sin Anna! --lo decía en quedito-- oh...mi primita a llegado --y su risita típica--

Daniela :ah ke lindo eres Iho... tu si kieres a tu prima .

Sakura: si por eso me gusta .

Mei: jamás va a ver mejor primo que Iho Li

Iho: no es para tanto...solo soy como soy...

Sakura: Iho...¡quiero ser tu prometida!...¿aceptas?

Iho: claro...(es mucho mas amable que Anna...me conviene)) nn --y su risita—

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran¡que!...como que mi Sakura es la prometida de ese!...¿y porque se llama Li?'**

**Daniera: tu dijiste ke no trabajabas si Mei-ling estaba ahí...así...ke altere muchas cosas...y tu en realidad no naciste...nació Iho...en lugar de ti...y se llama Iho Li...**

**Syaoran¡no!...¿Sakura a quien prefieres?**

**Sakura: bueno...déjame pensarlo...**

**Syaoran:x.X no puedo creerlo...**

**Anna: --de Shaman King-- ¡donde rayos esta Iho?**

**Daniera: O.oU esta ahí --señalando--**

**Iho: hola linda Annita! n.nU**

**Anna: Iho...¿me ibas a cambiar por una recolectora de manzanas?**

**Sakura: O.ó son cartas!**

**Anna: no lo pregunte!...¡responde Iho Asakur!**

**Iho: no como crees Anna...es que...me lo pidieron...**

**Anna: Iho...tu entrenamiento va a subir de 1,000 sentadillas a...20,000 mil sentadillas**

**Iho: O.O no!...Annita!...**

**Anna: a casa Iho --se lo lleva arrastrando--**

**Iho: no!...espera...quiero a mi mama! --y se van--**

**Daniera: oh no...lo ke ocasione...¿y ahora a kien pongo?...a ya c!...a Matt!**

**Sakura¿es guapo?**

**Daniera: mushisimo!...tiene ojos azules...es werito!...canta hermoso!...**

**Sakura: bueno...**

**Syaoran: no!...ya entro al fic!...pero no me cambies por nadie!**

**Sakura: nn huy!...si!**

**Daniera: nn esta bien...continuamos ¬¬ y el huy!...es mió Sakura**

**Sakura: O.O perdón**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran: OO oh...no...Con Mei-ling aquí...me va a presionar para pedirle a Sakura...

Sakura¿que cosa?

Syaoran: O.O eh...no...Luego te digo

Sakura: nn bueno

Profesor. bueno...tome asiento atrás de Hiragizawa ok?

Mei: si...--y toma asiento-- hola chicos!...cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Tomoyo: nos da gusto verte

Mei: te da gusto verme Syaoran?

Syaoran: nnU claro...que si...

Mei: ¬¬ no lo parece

Profesor: bueno...los dos chicos nuevos...uno viene de Reynosa

Syaoran: ¬¬ oh rayos

Profesor y el otro de Posa Rica...Veracruz...pasen chicos...sus nombres son...Agustin y Erick

Erick: --en quedito a Agustin-- ¿ke hacemos aki Agustin?

Agustin: no c...Daniela y sus babosadas

Daniela: TT están hablando de mi...grrrr

Profesor: pasen a sentarse chicos...uno al lado de Daniera...y el otro al lado de Kinomoto

Agustin: --se sienta al lado de Sakura-- Daniela...para ke estamos aki? --cuchicheando--

Daniera: nnU es ke...me dijeron ke los pusiera...mi idea original no era ponerlos

Erick: --a mi lado-- che Daniela...¿no tienes algo mejor ke hacer?

Syaoran: O.O de ke hablan estos?

Y a la hora del recreo todos estaban comiendo abajito de un árbol...

Sakura: --viendo a Agustin-- (tiene un parecido con Syaoran...) --sonrojada--

Syaoran: --se dio cuenta-- Sakura!

Sakura: mande?

Syaoran: no nada ¬¬

Daniera: huy!...ke weno ke estén aki!...

Erick: nah…yo estaba muy bien en Poza Rica...¬¬ a ke vine?

Agustin: somos diske estudiantes de intercambio

Tomoyo: nn deben ser muy inteligentes para ser de intercambio

Erick: yo si...este mono de acá no

Agustin: ¬¬ cállate Erick

Mei: Agustin...te han dicho ke estas muy guapo?

Daniera: ¬¬ (genial...ya van a empezar tan pronto)

Agustin: eh...O.O no c...--voltea la mirada--

Erick: a ke si mono...allá en la escuela tiene su lista de fans...en 1ª lugar...esta Daniela

Daniera: TT --le doy un sape-- cállate!

Erick: --con un chipote-- oye!...me dolió!

Daniera: no lo hice para acariciarte...

Sakura: y tu...Agustin…tienes novia?

Agustin:eh...no...

Sakura: a ya veo...--sonrojada--

Agustin: (Sakura si esta bonita...) y tu?

Sakura: no...Bueno...no

Syaoran: TT

chica: --de donde salio?...no lo c-- no te metas con Agustin! --golpea a Sakura--

Sakura: ahu!...¿tu quien eres?

Lynette: yo Lynette...y tienes prohibido acercarte a mi gordo

Todos: O.O

Agustin: ¬¬ no soy de nadie...y solo mi mama me dice gordo

Lynette: te dije ke ya no eras el gordo de tu mama

Daniera: ven tantito Lynette nn# --y me la llevo lejos-- ¡ke haces aki?

Lynette: impidiendo ke Sakura se kede con Agustin!...ella tiene a Syaoran!

Daniera: boba... ¿de donde saliste?

Lynette: es ke estaba leyendo el fic...y me metí por la compu

Daniera: pss vuelve por donde te viniste! --le doy una patada y sale volando--

Lynette¡sobres! --y desaparece—

Daniera: yap nn...OO demonios...volviendo a Reynosa me va a golpear...weno...pss ya ni modo

Y vuelvo con los demas...

Syaoran: --esta siendo ahorcado por Mei-ling-- no me lastimes!

Daniera: O.O ke paso?

Mei: TT que este bobo todavía no tiene novia!...¿Syaoran a que viniste?

Syaoran: tranquilízate Mei-Ling!...pronto lo voy a pedir!

Mei: mas te vale --y lo suelta--

Sakura: O.O (eso debe doler)

Daniera: nn es ke Syaoran es muy lento

Erick: ósea...yo Daniela la rápida

Daniera: --le doy un pellizco--

Erick: ouch!...duele!

Daniera: deja de decir tonterías!

Agustin: jajaja...se ve con ganas tu cara de enojada...jajajaja

Syaoran: jajajaja...es cierto...

Agustin: ves Daniela...no soy el único ke lo dice

Syaoran: si...jajajaja

Daniera: TT ke graciosos son...Sakura controla a tu novio...yo controlo a Agustin

Sakura: --sonrojada-- Syaoran...nn deja de burlarte de Daniera... ¿si?

Syaoran: bueno...pero...jajajajaja

Sakura: TT ahora

Syaoran: bien --deja de reírse-- (en mi casa puedo seguir riéndome)

Daniera: Agustin...TvT

Agustin: --se levanta-- ah!...me va a pegar! --y sale corriendo--

Daniera¡ven aki!...no seas cobarde!...¡ke no eres hombre?--y lo persigo--

Todos: O.OU

Erick: bueno...ya me voy

Tomoyo¿ke?...¿porque tan pronto?

Erick: porke ya me aburrí...quiero ir a ver a Olga...ósea...es algo así como mi novia...O.o o ya lo es...weno no importa...me despiden de Daniela

Sakura¿porque no te despides tu de ella?

Erick: porke si le digo...capas ke me amarra a una silla para ke no me valla

Daniera: oo no es mala idea --atrás de Erick--

Erick: rayos...llegaste!...a correr! --y sale corriendo--

Daniera: O.oke otra escena de persecución?...no es justo!...Erick espérate!--y voy persiguiéndolo--

Sakura: O.O ke amigos...bueno no importa...por cierto...¿Donde esta Agustin?

Syaoran: TT porque la pregunta?

Sakura: porque se supone que Daniera iba pegarle...y no lo veo

Syaoran: ¬¬ a lo mejor le dio mas fuga y c fue...se ve que es un cobarde

Sakura: no digas eso...n.n se ve un niño muy agradable

Syaoran: TT como que te cayó demasiado bien ese tipo verdad?

Sakura: pues...si n.n

Mei: ¬v¬ Syaoran...te vas a enfermar por tanto coraje

Sakura: O.OU coraje?...porque te da coraje Syaoran?

Syaoran: no estoy enojado!

Mei: no esta enojado...déjame te explico Sakura...Syaoran esta...

Syaoran: --tapa la boca de Mei-ling-- no te metas niña

Sakura: O.oU

Daniera: --toda cansada-- me...me...me canse un wen

Tomoyo: y Erick?

Daniera: ¬¬ c fue...salto la barda y se fugo...grrr

Mei: °¬° pero atrapaste a Agustin verdad?

Daniera: nop...es ke a mitad de mi corrida para alcanzarlo...me dio un atake de risa...jajajajjjajaja

Eriol¿ risa?

Daniera: si...porke camina como pinwino...jajajaja...y c aprovecho y tambien c fue del cole

Tomoyo: los va a regañar el profe si no vuelven

Daniera: ¬¬ pss si ya no van a venir...me lleva con ellos...¬¬ nunca me ayudan bien esos mensos!

Syaoran: ¬¬ que bueno que se fueron!

Daniera¿como ke ke bueno!...si yo los necesito aki!

Syaoran: ja!...pero yo no...ni Daidouji...ni Hirawizaga...ni Mei-Ling...ni !Sakura¡

Mei: disculpa!...pero yo queria conocer mejor a Agustin! °¬°esta muy lindo!

Sakura: ooU y porque mi nombre remarcado...¿acaso hice algo malo Syaoran?

Syaoran: no tu no

Daniera: celotes...celotes!...se venden celotes!

Syaoran: TT grrr...cállate! Meza!

Daniera: TT no me digas Meza!...como detesto ke me llamen por mi apellido!

Syaoran: ya me voy --se levanta y se va--

Sakura: esta enojado conmigo?

Mei: nn porque no vas y le preguntas tu misma?

Sakura: buena idea!...nos vemos en clase --y va por Syaoran--

Daniera: a parejita mas loca...

Y entrando al salón de clases...

Sakura¡Syaoran espérame!

Syaoran: --voltea a verla-- que sucede?

Sakura: --se para enfrente de el-- acaso...¿hice algo que te molestara?

Syaoran: --sonrojado-- (hay si...ya fuera que le voy a decir...Sakura es que me molesto que anduvieras tan emocionada con ese tal Agustin...es que me dieron celos...no te acerques a otro chico o lo golpeo...no...Eso no se escucha bien...tal vez...si le pido...de una buena ves...) no…no pasa nada

Sakura: entonces?...porque no me miras a olos ojos?

Syaoran: --la ve a los ojos--bueno...hay algo que debo pedirte...para que...me puedas entender

Sakura: a si?...y que es? n/n

Syaoran: bueno...yo quiero pedirte...bueno...pues...¿que si quieres ser mi nov...

Daniera¡no se vallan! --estaba persiguiendo a Agustin y Erick--

Erick¡Agustin pendejo!...¿como dejas tu celular aqui?...ya hubiéramos llegado al avión si no fuera por tu culpa! --corriendo--

Agustin: yo que?...si esta idea la tuviste en el receso!...y corre porque ahí viene Daniela!

Daniera: grrr...regresen poco hombres!...--sigo corriendo-- o por cierto --se detiene con Sakura-- Sakura lo ke pase...dile ke si

Syaoran: TT estoy hasta aqui de ti! --apunto de ahorcarme--

Daniera: OO rayos --empiezo a correr por mi vida-- ¡hey vuelvo a Reynosa con ustedes!...pero no me dejen con Syaran ke me kiere matar!

Syaoran: vuelve aqui!...--persiguiéndome-- ven y afróntate ante mi!

Sakura: --suspira-- otra ves...no me dijiste...

* * *

**Daniera: waju!...ya termine el 4ª capitulo...ke cansada...¬¬ me persiguió Syaoran por todo el colegio...gracias a dios toco la campana para entrar a clases...¬¬ pero no alcance a Agustin y Erick**

**Magdalia: wow!...ya estuvieron Agustin y Erick aqui!**

**Daniera: si...pero dieron fuga...no me kieren --y lloro--**

**Magdalia: hay como crees...si te kieren...¬¬ pero no lo demuestran mucho ke digamos XD**

**Daniera: n/n es cierto...gracias Magdalia!**

**Syaoran: no...la verdad no te quieren Daniera...**

**Daniera: TT Magdalia... Daniela ...no!... Magdalia ...Daniera ... Syaoran ... entendido?**

**Syaoran: ¬¬ no pregunte tonta!**

**Daniera: ¬¬ tonta?...valla insulto...voy a llorar por eso ¬¬**

**Magdalia: weno...no se peleen...¬¬ no molestes ya a Daniela...¿o quieres un ataque de abrazos?**

**Syaoran: OO no así esta bien muchas gracias! **

**Sakura: ¬¬ no puedes abrazar a Syaoran...¡no es tuyo!**

**Magdalia: a quieres ver que si puedo?**

**Syaoran: no...no quieres**

**Sakura: TT inténtalo!**

**Syaoran: no O.O no lo intentes!**

**Magdalia: tu lo pediste!**

**Syaoran: no...no lo pidió!**

**Magdalia: --de la nada saca un digivaice-- Metalgarurumon!...ataca!**

**Sakura: hoooeee!...que es eso?**

**Daniela: -cantando-digimon…digimom…digital monters XD**

**Magdalia: el digimon de Matt**

**Daniera: . Matt te presto su digivaice?**

**Magdalia: no...lo tome "prestado"XD**

**Daniera: ¬¬U ya veo **

**Magdalia: Metalgarurumon!...ataca a Sakura!**

**Sakura: hoooeee!**

**Matta: Metal Warurumon!...vente!...--le quita el digivaice a Magdalia-- ¬¬consige tu!...propio Digivaice! --y se van--**

**Magdalia: -- fregados... ya c...--saca unas tijeras-- ahora te voy a cortar el cabello Sakura! nn**

**Sakura: ahh! --corre--**

**Magdalia: no huyas! --y la persigue--**

**Syaoran: ¬¬ ya que se acabe el fic de una ves quieres?**

**Daniera: weno...bye a todos!...nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia rara**


	5. Extra: Complot Oo

**La li ho:**

**Este capitulo es extra,…n.n osease ke lo e hecho apenitas, por un trato en el ke llegamos Syaoran Yoggdrasill…XD…**

**Hey amig0o…espero ke te guste como ked0o X3u…me dijeron ke si ked0o divertido…pero u/u no me lo creo tanto…pero hize lo mejor…xke hace mush0o ke no escribo cosas asi …wen0o espero lo disfruten y se rian un rato**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane**

**VANGeL: Ryoma!...si veniste a dar el disclaimer**

**Ryoma: u.ú me obligaste…**

**VANGEL: -enrojecida- di el disclaimer de una buena vez…**

**Ryoma: CCS no le pertenece a Daniera-sempai,…porque si lo hubiera sido, Sakura no hubiera existido, y seria Daniera-sempai la que andaria con Li**

**VANGeL: o/o empieza el fic…**

Una historia rara

Capitulo 5 extra- Complot O.o

Bueno, todo iba bien en la secundaria Tomoeda, las peleas entre Daniela y Syaoran seguían, 3 intentos de asesinato d Mei-ling a su primo, Sakura sonrojándose por Syaoran…O.ó oigan¿todos giran alrededor de ese castaño o ke p2?

Voz: eso se acabara…muajaja… ¡acabare con Li Syaoran, muajaja!- decía un chico desde lo alto de un árbol- muajaja…-la rama de donde estaba parado se rompió, y el chico cayo de porrazo 20 pisos abajo- X.x

Sakura: hoee…¡Es tarde, tarde, muy tarde!-corrió y sin darse cuenta aplasta al chico-

Chico: X.x auch…el mundo se me vino encima

Sakura: hoe o.o?...hoooee¡Pise a un chico!-se quita de encima- ¡lo pise!...¿estará muerto?-empieza a picarle la panza con un palito- ¿estas vivo, estas vivo?...¡T-T no!...¡lo mate!

Daniela: Sakura¿ke haces aki o.ó?

Sakura: Daniela ;.; mate al chico-señala con el palito al tipo del piso-

Daniera: o.oU eh?-se agacha para verlo-hmm…no, en estas escenas no puede morirse…-le grita al oído- ¿VIVES?

Chico: TT# ¡si estoy vivo!

Daniera: wa¿tu ke haces akí, Alejandro?

Chico: TT# ¡no me vuelvas a decir así!

Daniera: pero…o.o así te llamas

Chico: si pero dime YOGGDRASILL

Daniera: ¬¬u no mames…Alejandro y punto

Alejandro: que me…

Daniera: hey, -bajito-ya viste kien esta en enfrente

Alejandro: eh?-después de horas noto a Sakura- dah…dah…°¬°

Sakura: hola n.n, mi nombre es Sakura

Alejandro: dah…dah…°¬°

Sakura¿esta así porque se callo y pise?

Daniera: ¬¬ si seguro, no tiene nada que ver contigo y su atracción

Sakura: hoe o.o?

Daniera: -.-U para que me esfuerzo…

Syaoran: -llegando- ¿Qué hacen ahí y agachadas?

Sakura: hola Syaoran-se levanta-lo que pasa…

Alejandro: Syaoran…TT#-se levanta rápido y tola mano de Sakura-Sakura-hime…

Daniera: ejem….esto no es Tsubasa ¬¬u

Alejandro: ah, cierto XDu...bien, como decía…gracias por preocuparte por mi

Syaoran: TT#

Sakura: demo….

Alejandro: cualquiera me hubiera dejado, o ni se hubiera fijado al piso, eres muy amable

Sakura: hoee o/o

Daniera: nyajaja…esto será divertido

Syaoran: saben, tenemos que ir a clases-jalo a Sakura de Alejandro- y ella debe ir, ahora vete ¬¬

Alejandro¿eres ciego o que pendejo ¬¬?... ¿no ves que tengo el mismo uniforme ojetee que tu?-el de marinerito, pantalón capri y corbatín con un gorrito XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alejandro¿ese uniforme tan gay?**

**Daniera: -se encoge de hombros- ¿ké kieres ke haga? Yo no hice los uniformes, fue CLAMP u.u**

**Alejandro: pudo ser el de Touya**

**Daniera: X3 así, no es divertido**

**Eriol¿se dan cuenta que no hemos salido?**

**Mei: see ¬¬**

**Daniera: pues Tomoyo si a salido…no mas que esta escondida gravando…y me da miedo O.ó**

**Eriol: bien…continua con el fic**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran¿tu también?...-voltea a ver a Daniera con una mirada gélida-

Daniera: o.oU ¿Qué?...yo no lo conozco

Sakura: demo…o.o ¿entonces como supiste su nombre?

Syaoran: TT#

Daniera: T-T gracias Sakura…mejor vallamos ya a clases

Alejandro: see…Sakura, ven conmigo-le toma la mano y sale corriendo con ella-

Syaoran¿Quién se cree ese TT#?

Daniera: X3 muy divertido,...mi corazon sádico es feliz

Durante la hora del descanso…

Alejandro: estupido, estupido¡Estupido gorrito joto!

Eriol: sabes, puedes quitártelo

Alejandro: T.T a buena hora avisas wey,…llevo 4hrs con el

Eriol: -.- perdón

Tomoyo: y dinos…¿a que viniste a Tomoeda?

Alejandro: a bajarle la novia a S…digo a hacer un trato con Daniela n.nU

Daniera¡coño, que es Daniera!...o.o ¿ké burradas digo, esta bien como lo dijo…ejem,…coff, coff…¿trato?

Alejandro: sip n.n

Daniera: hmm…"O.ó esto no me agrada"

Mei: saben….Sakura y Syaoran se tardan mucho en la cafetería,….¡por fin mi primo se esta moviendo!

Daniera: pues…ya era hora "después de tanto…"

Sakura: T-T gomen por la tardanza, pero a Syaoran le paso un accidente

Todos (menos Alejandro¿Qué te paso o.o?

Syaoran: entre a la cafetería, y una cubeta con harina me cayo encima TTu

Daniera: jaja…eso explica porke estas empolvado

Tomoyo¿y supiste que fue el que lo hizo?

Syaoran ¬¬ tengo mis sospechas-ve a Alejandro-

Alejandro¿Qué wey,…¿Por qué me ves así TT? "…ven, siempre dije que era rarito…" ¿cree que fui yo?...¡si es así no tienes prueba de que en lugar de ir al baño en la hora de mate haya hecho eso con la ayuda de una escalera!

Todos: O.ou

Alejandro: XP no las tienes

Syaoran: grr….

Sakura: hoe?...Syaoran… ¿sientes eso?

Syaoran¿mi estomago hambriento TT?

Sakura: eso no…"eso"-por si no saben ser refieren a algo mágico-

Syaoran: ah…¡si, hay que ir a ver que es!

Eriol: yo los acompaño

Tomoyo¡Debo ir por un traje para Sakura!

Mei¡Yo ayudo!

Daniera¿A dónde van o.o?

Todos: o.oU…¡mira una pelota de tennis!

Daniera ¡°¬° Ryoma!-voltea y no ve nada- oigan no….T-T fuck, me mintieron

Alejandro: bien…ya que estamos solos-se acerca extraño a la chica-

Daniera: wa! Hentai!- le empieza a pegar con una bolsa-

Alejandro¡no, espérate X.x! quiero hablar contigo de lo de la otra vez

Daniera¿de que hablas?

Alejandro: del complot…Sakura para mi, Syaoran para ti

Daniera¿estas pendejo?...¿quieres despellejada de fans del S&S?

Alejandro: imagínate….tu y el baboso…

Daniera: ¬¬#

Alejandor: err…Syaoran, de la mano, bajo la luna, tomando bebidas exóticas,….disfrutando de su amor

Daniera¡cursi!...bien, te ayudare

Alejandro: o.oU

Daniera: será divertido X3

A la salida del colegio, los chicos se veían cansados,…muertos de ganas de dormir, pobrecitos…

Syaoran¿¡que hacemos en el cine?

Daniera: no se tu…pero yo por lo general veo películas aquí ¬¬u

Syaoran¡¡eso ya lo se niña de trenzas!

Daniera: -XD así, yo iba de trenzas al puro estilo de Sakuno de PoT- entonces¿Por ké preguntas cosas obvias?

Sakura: Syaoran, cálmate, n.n podemos ver una película y descansar

Syaoran: u/u de acuerdo

Alejandro: ¬¬u ¿y mi ayuda?-dijo a la chica de trenzas-

Daniera: recuerdo…Sakura le teme a las historias de terror-dijo bajo para el- ¡veamos Silent Hill!

Sakura: hooee? X.x

Tomoyo: pero a Sakura le da…

Daniera¡¡Ya compre las entradas!

Sakura: no espera ;.;…

Syaoran: Daniera a Saku…

Daniera: -toma la muñeca de los castaños- ¡rápido!

Alejandro¡si XD!-corre-

Mei: u.uU seria una película larga…

Tomoyo y Eriol: si u.uU

Sin ningún tipo de estrategia,…estaban sentados Mei-ling junto a Tomoyo, y junto a ella Eriol, después Daniera y a su lado Syaoran, y de ahí Sakura con Alejandro al otro lado

Daniera: ahora ke lo recuerdo…T-Tu yo también le temo a estas películas

La pelicla empezó, y no basto ni media película para…

Sakura: hooee! X.x-grito aterrada-

Syaoran: "…oportunidad perfecta…" Saku…

Alejandro: -abraza a Sakura protectoramente- descuida, yo estoy aquí, si te da miedo, sujétame

Sakura: n/n gracias

Syaoran: TT# oye tu suel…

Daniera: kya O.o!-agarra el brazo del castaño y encaja sus uñas- ¡oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios!

Syaoran: auch!...Meza me las lastimas y…

Daniera: tasukete!-se esconde de costado y aprieta mas la mano de Syaoran

Syaoran: kya!...me lastimas X.x!

Sakura: hooeee X.x!

Los tres chicos: sabíamos que pasaría…

Saliendo del cine

Eriol: estaba muy buena n.n

Tomoyo: me encantaría hacer enfoques como esos

Daniera: gomen, Syaoran u/u-tomando un frappe-

Syaoran: ¬¬# grr….Sakura es…

Alejandro: Sakura, el chocolate es bueno para calmar-le extiende una barra de chocolate-

Sakura: gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo n/n

Alejandro: dah…dah…°¬°

Syaoran¡ya basta!

Alejandro¿Qué wey?...¬¬ no me asustas

Sakura: o.o ¿Syaoran?

Tomoyo: o.oU mejor vente, o se pone mas peligroso-jala a la castaña-

Daniera: X3 oh, mi corazon sádico es feliz

Syaoran¡¡ella es mía!

Alejandro¿sabes?...van 73 capítulos, dos películas, 3 ovas y cuatro capítulos de este fic y 7 de los mios…¡y no le has pedido ser tu novia!...además…¬¬# me caes mal

Syaoran; O.ó pues tu tampoco me agradas-amenaza con la espada-

Alejandro: mira XD-saca la espada de Kamui, de X-tv- ahora estamos iguales…¡peleare por ella O.ó!

Justo cuando iban a atacarse

Daniera¡Basta!-se pone en medio y los chicos quedan estáticos en posiciones extrañas O.o- u.ú será posible…si kieren pelearse, …lo harán con mis reglas

Los dos¿tuyas o.o?

En una habitación…

Syaoran¿o.ó segura ke así se resolverá?

Daniera: sip, tu confía en mi X3

Syaoran¿y porque debería ¬¬?

Daniera: primera, no tienes opción…segundo, estoy de tu lado

Syaoran¿enserio?-un brillo se forma en sus ojos y una risita-

Daniera: la verdad no X3u,…me conviene mas ke el se kede con Sakura…pero ya kiero acabar esto

Syaoran¿esto?

Daniera: weno ya sal…-empuja al castaño-

Y llegaron a una cancha de football

Tomoyo¿un partido entre ellos o.o?

Daniera: sip

Eriol¿y segura esta bien?

Daniera: espera y veras…

Mei: -llegando- Alejandro, no quiere salir

Todos fueron hacia un cuartito donde se veía la silueta de Alejandro

Todos: o.oU

Alejandro¡¡no!...;.; me niego

Sakura: pero…es un bonito uniforme de foot

Alejandro: T-T ni porque lo digas tu me lo pongo!

Daniera: ash!...póntelo y sal a jugar

Alejandro¡¡nunca!-sale corriendo dejando a todos así o.oU-

Mei: eso fuera raro -.-u

Eriol: si o.o

Tomoyo: y yo soy la rara O.o

Daniera: X3 por eso esto es una historia rara

**Fin del cap extra!**

**Daniera: bien, se acabo este capi**

**Syaoran: O.ó apenas y me hablaste…¿Por qué?**

**Daniera: es ke…ya no me interesas como antes XD**

**Syaoran¿Qué O.o?**

**Daniera: -lo toma de las manos- eres el amor de mi vida, y te amare siempre pase lo que pase…pero…-lo empuja y abraza a Ryoma- ¡el es objeto de mi afecto-…oh Ryoma!**

**Ryoma: X.x Daniera-sempai…aire!**

**Daniera: lo siento mucho Sya…**

**Syaoran¡tu plagiador de mi nombre!...¡dame de esos chocolates!**

**Yoggdrasill: ¬¬ estas pendejo…¡yo no doy de mis chocolates!**

**Syaoran¡¡dame o sufriras las consecuencias!**

**Yoggdrasill¡¡jamas!...¡son mis chocolates!**

**Syaoran¡¡Dame!-jala el botecito de los chocolates-**

**Yoggdrasill¡¡no!-tambien jala el botecito-**

**-Se ve a un chibi Syaoran y Yoggdrisill peleando por un bote-**

**Daniera: ¬¬u esto es el colmo…wen0o ahora si…¡proximo capitulo final!...xau xau**


	6. Una linda vergüenza

**La li ho!:**

Iem creo haber dicho al principio, que este fic lo hice en ultimo grado de secundaria, por eso aclaro, O.ó que yo ya no me visto asi como me puse,...soy muy distinta respecto a vestimenta,...XDD soy mas oscura, y mas tapadita jojojo.

No cambie nada porque no cuadriaria mucho la historia si modifico mi forma de vestir ahi.

nOn gracias a los que leyeron este fic,...ya llego el final, u.u..¡kami, xfin termine uno de los tantos fics ke tengo publikdo!,jajaja...nos veremos despues si se me ocurren mas locuras para CCS,...o perversiones, nyajaja...n.O!!

xau xau!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5- una linda verguenza**

Un dia normal...en viernes...durante la hora del reseso...yo acompañaba a Sakura a comprar su almuerzo:

Sakura: mmm...como me encanta este sandwich de jamon de la cafeteria...Daniera...¿porke no compraste nada?

Daniera: hemmm...no tengo hambre el dia de hoy

Sakura: O.O hoy?...ahora ke lo pienso nunca traes de comer...solo tomas agua

Daniera: y el dia ke me traje las galletas no cuenta?

Sakura: O.O es cierto...siempre traes galletas...pero de chocolate...ke rico!!

Daniera: como sea --comiendo galleta--hace musho ke te keria preguntar algo Sakura

Sakura: ke pasa?

Daniera: es algo...ke me tiene muy preocupada...y no c porke...pero me preocupa musho...me da miedo pensar...hay no!!

Sakura: ke sucede?? O.O

Daniera: weno...es...¿¿Syaoran ya te pidio ser su novia?

Sakura: O.OU --se cae--eso te preocupaba tanto ToT!!??

Daniera: si!!!...oyep...pss ke kieres...musho ke te kiere y nd ke te dice...voy empezar a pensar ke es gay...y no me gustan pensar asi de las personas...hay no...te imaginas...no ke feo!!!!...un Syaoran gay

Syaoran: --atras de mi-- TT a kien rayos le dices gay??

Daniera: ah!!!!!--me volteo-- ke te pasa tarado!!!??? no me vuelvas a asutar asi de ese modo!!!...kasi me mastas!!

Syaoran: tu empezaste...me dijiste gay...!!

Daniera. yo no dije eso...vdd Sakura?? --volteo-- Sakura: O.OU

Sakura:--hiba a mil metros de distancia para no escuchar la pelea--

Daniera: no espera!!...no me dejes solita con este wey!!!--voy persigiendola--

Syaoran: --sigiendome-- a kien le dices wey?

Y al llegar con los demas...

Mei: ke planean hacer el domingo??!

Tomoyo: yo nada...y ustedes?

Eriol: nada...tengo el dia libre

Sakura: yo igual...mi papa no me pidio hacer algo en especial

Daniera: --comiendo-- eh??...de ke hablan??

Syaoran: ¬¬ si kieres saber...pon mas atencion

Daniera: ¬¬ ya empezo el señor amable

Rika: hola chicos... kiero darles esto --nos da unas cartas--

Sakura: --abriendola-- a...es una invitacion para tu fiesta...Rika!...ya vas a cumplir kince años!!

Rika: nn si...mi padres me dejaron hacer una fiesta!

Daniera: debes estar muy emocionada!!!...y dime como sera tu vestido??...de ke color es??...kienes son tus chambelanes!!??

Rika: vestido?...chambelanes??...de ke hablas Daniera??

Daniera: pues de tus kince años...de ke mas??

Rika: pero...ke son chabelanes??

Daniera: pues con los ke vas a bailar el vals

Syaoran: Daniera...¿¿para ke va a bailar el vals en sus kince años?

Daniera:OO ke??...nn a es ke aki no hacen eso es cierto...lo ke pasa es ke en Mexico...c acostumbra a ke cuando una chica cumple sus kince años c le hace una gran fiesta...la chica usa un vestido largo y baila el vals con chicos...c pone muy lindo...esa fiesta por lo ke yo c...significa cuando a la chica la presentan en la sociedad

Sakura: debe ser muy lindo tener una fiesta de kince años asi

Tomoyo: si... Sakura usaria un vestido hecho por mi eso si seria lindo

Todos: ¬¬U

Daniera: wenop...ya ke...

Rika: como sea...espero ke vallan chicos...nos vemos --y c va--

Tomoyo¿se animan a ir?

Mei: yo si voy!!...suena divertido!

Sakura: yo tmb voy...Eriol...Syaoran van a ir?

Eriol: si...definitavmente

Syaoran:mmmm...pues...

Daniera: TvT si va a ir...todos vamos a ir!!!

Syaoran: ¬¬ y kien eres para desidir por mi

Daniera: wenop no vallas... ¬v¬ pero Rika es muy bonita...y debe tener primos muy guapos...y pss...Sakura es una mujer ya...yo creo ke ahi Sakura por fin podra tener novio...

Syaoran: TT pensandolo bien...si voy

Sakura: O.O no entendi pero bueno...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: oye...por ke le dijiste todo eso a Syaoran??**

**Daniera: cuando crescas te lo explico**

**Sakura: pero ya creci !!**

**Daniera: mmm...cuando pierdas igenuidada...te digo...ok**

**Sakura: ¬¬ no es justo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Y por la tarde en casa de Sakura...ella estaba en su cuarto haciendo la tarea y Tomoyo estaba con ella--

Sakura: O.O xke matematicas es tan dificil!!??

Tomoyo: nn no lo es tanto...mira dejame explicarte...--y estaba resolviendo--

Sakura: wow!...te envidio Tomoyo...lo haces muy bien!

Touya: --entrando al cuarto-- hey Sakura!...te hablan por telefono

Sakura: kien es??!!

Touya: ¬v¬ creo ke el mocoso

Sakura: dame ahora mismo ese telefono!! --se lo kita-- bueno?

Daniera: hola Sakura!!!

Sakura: TT espera... hermano!!! --le avienta una almohada--

Touya: jajaja--cierra la puerta y se va--

Sakura: grr...odioso!! bueno si Daniera ke se te ofrece?

Daniera: wenop...keria saber como vas a ir vestida a la fiesta de Rika?

Sakura: pues...aun no lo tengo planeado...porke aun falta mucho

Daniera: mmmm...ya veo...wenop...mejor voy para tu casa...si puedo?

Sakura: si claro...aki tmb esta Tomoyo

Daniera: a musho mejor...wenop...ensegida llego...bye!

Sakura: si adios --cuelga-- nnU ya kiere saber lo ke va a llevar a la fiesta de Rika

Tomoyo: valla...Daniera es muy impaciente

--media hora despues en el cuarto de Sakura--

Touya: Sakura...aki esta tu amiga

Daniera: holap!!

Touya: O.O oye mocosa!!...no te kitaste los zapatos!!

Daniera:OxO perdoname!...es ke...en mi casa no me los kito!!! --y ensucie toda la casa--

Sakura: nnU jeje...hermano...ya puedes irte...necesitamos hablar...¬¬ y tu no tienes ke estar aki

Touya: ¬¬ bueno...--y c va--

Daniera: tienes un hermano muy wapo!!!...ke envidia!...¬¬ yo solo tengo a una hermana menor

Tomoyo: pero...si fueras su hermana...no andarias con el

Daniera:mmm...wen punto...wenop a lo ke vine...Sakura...¿donde esta tu ropa?

Sakura: ahi colgada --señala su armario--

Daniera: veamos --sacando toda la ropa-- no...nop...nop--segia sacando todo-- mira esta falda!!...pero con ke blusa??..--y segia-- nop!!!...TT

Sakura: o.o ke buscas Daniera?

Daniera: ke vas a llevar a la fiesta...pero...nd de aki me gusta...ahora tu Tomoyo...nop...tendremos ke ir de compras para las dos

Tomoyo: pero si no has visto mi ropa...¿porke para mi?

Daniera: por donde empienso...Sakura se viste persinado...y te aseguro ke tu mas...asi ke por eso...mmm...

Sakura: pero...pero...

Daniera: trankila!...ke tmb me llevo a otra acesora!...ahora...de compras...a pero primero...

Las dos: ke??

Daniera: pidan dinero para ke compren nn

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tomoyo: protesto!...aki yo soy la acesora de modas de Sakura!...no te puedes meter en eso!**

**Daniera: mira tu niña ke por todo se keja...o te callas...o mando a llamar a Mina de sailor Moon para ke me ayude y use tu lugar...te kedo claro**

**Tomoyo: mira tu niña ke por todo amenaza...no te atreves**

**Daniera: TT mira tu niña ke me copias mi manera de hablar...si cambie a Syaoran...el protagonista...ke no are con una niña de papel secundario**

**Tomoyo: O.O si te atreves a cambiarme??**

**Daniera: a kieres ver??**

**Tomoyo: no ya!...me kedo callada!!**

**Daniera: ja!...aki en mi historia hago lo ke kiero!!!...muajajajaja**

**Syaoran: ya tu niña traumada!...sige con el fic!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y en el centro...

Sakura: y...a donde iremos??

Tomoyo: es cierto...ya caminamos mucho

Daniera: ya llegamos!...ahi esta la tienda! --y señalo--

Las dos: ke!!???...en ese lugar!!!!???

Daniera: nn asi es...Cold Topic!! --xD para los ke viven con la frontera a McAllen o viven en McAllen...saben por ke el nombre--

Tomoyo: como kieres ke compremos ahi la ropa!!??

Daniera: trankilas...ahi compran los darketos y punketos...y se visten con ganas...no hay de ke temer...ademas van conmigo!...vamos...la ropa de ahi esta con todo!!

Las dos: pues ya ke

--adentro de la tienda--

Sakura: Daniera y tu amiga??

Daniera: pss no c...le dije ke aki nos veriamos

Mei: yuju!!...aki estoy!!!

Daniera: a ya!! --vamos con ella--

Tomoyo: ke? haces aki Mei-ling?

Mei: pues...me parecio muy buena idea lo de comprar la ropa aki...siempre tuve ganas de entrar...pero no solo

Sakura: los punketos...y darketos...se visten muy raro...O.O asi kieres ke vallamos a la fiesta??

Daniera: juralo ke no!...solo compraremos la ropa...y no eso kiere decir ke vas a ser darketa o punketa...mas iem...seras fresa a lo musho...¬¬ porke seria imposible ponerte mi estilo a ti y Tomoyo

Tomoyo: y cual es tu estilo?

Daniera: mmm...pss...foxy!!! jajajaja

Sakura: ( foxy?...zorrita??...pero ke le pasa...eso tenia entendido ke no era nd bueno...pero...creo ke las cosas cambian)

Mei: bueno!!...a comprar!

y en cuando hibamos a los provadores...

Daniera: a ver...Sakura tu ropa!

Sakura: asi..--me la muestra--

Daniera: TT sabia ke escogerias lo mas light de aki...asi ke...te traje esto --le muestro una falda corta de color negro con aberturas y una blusa hombligera color roja con magas negras...unas botas negras muy altas...y unos guantos de oyitos-- wenop...entra tu primero--

Sakura: si n.nU-- y entra--

Tomoyo: pense ke le pondrias algo mas...corto

Daniera: mira...la neta...se lo hiba a escoger mas corto...pero...a ella no le keda ese estilo...ademas la traje aki para ke la ropa ke llevara...deslumbrara a Syaoran...nn a y a ver si pone las pilas!

Tomoyo: wow!...genial!!! ke gran idea...ya veo por ke Mei-Ling vino

Mei: nn es ke...Syaoran se esta viendo muy lento

Sakura: ya! --y sale--

Daniera: mmm...perfecta!!...y yo te makillare!!...y si planchamos tu cabello...

Sakura: planchar!!!

Daniera: wenop...alaciamos...te veras con ganas!!...ahora tu Tomoyo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: ke tanto decian en lo ke me probaba la ropa?**

**Las tres: ¬¬U nd **

**Sakura: TT claro ke decian algo...si no no lo dirian en coro**

**Las tres: inventos tuyos ¬¬**

**Sakura: pero...**

**Daniera: continuemos con el fic!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los dias y en la fiesta...

Daniera:hola!!...Mei-ling...Eriol...amargado!

Syaoran: TT no este molestandome!

Daniera: ¬¬ es ke mirate...es una fiesta y tiens cara de weba

Syaoran: eh??

Daniera: ¬¬ wenop flojera!

Syaoran: por cierto...una pregunta

Daniera ke?

Syaoran: kien rayos eres tu?

Daniera: como ke kien soy yo!!!!?? zoy Daniera!

Syaoran: ke!!???

Eriol: Dan...Daniera-san??

Daniera: tu tampoco me reconocias Eriol...pero porke?  
Mei: tonta nn es ke vienes makillada...y con el cabello lacio...y tu cabello es risado

Daniera: ahh...es por eso xD haber disho antes

Syaoran: te vistes muy raro...--sho hiba con una falda de mesclisha con una minifalda tabloneado y una blusa rosa fosfo escotada de los hombros...unos guantes negros largos con averturas en los dedos y listones rosas fosfo con mayas negras y unos tenis plasticos en color rosa fosfo...toda normalita xD-- es ke...soy fresilla foxy!

Syaoran: ¬¬ mas iem foxy solamente

Daniera: mira niño solo yo me digo asi...y si alcaso Agustin --el chavo del cap anterior-- pero les doy un golpe iem dado...ok?

Syaoran: de acuerdo ¬¬

Chica: Syaoran(lo abraza por atras demasiado fuerte)

Syaoran: ke!!...kitenmela de aki!!

otra chica: Monica...ya deja al pobre Syaoran

Daniera: O.O Amaya...Monica...pero ke rayos hacen aki??

Monica: pues...yo vengo por Syaoran...por cierto...estas mas bueno en persona --viendo el tracero de Syaoran-- o si...

Syaoran: --sonrojado-- sueltame!...y deja de ver a esa parte!!!TT

Monica: y Amaya viene a ver si se encuentra a Yue

Amaya: --muy sonrojada-- no es cierto!!...

Daniera: ¬¬ nd mas vinieron a ligar...niñas precoses

Amaya: Monica...suelta a Syaoran

Monica: porke?...si le encanta ke lo chikeen...miralo hasta esta sonrojado

Syaoran: no estoy sonrojado...es ke me estas ahorcando!!!

Monica: --lo suelta-- estas bien amor??

Syaoran: fuga!!! --y corre--

Daniera: es muy rapido O.O

Monica: esperame amor!!...yo voy contigo!! --y corre--

Amaya: Monica no me dejes aki sola --corre-- aush!!--pero se cae-- Monica!! ---y la vuelve a persegir--

Los 3 ke kedamos: -.-U no venimos con ellos

Syaoran: --segia corriendo--creo ke ya la perdi--y cae por ke se trapiesa con una chava a lo ke la chava tmb cae-- ohu rayos...oye estas bien?

Chica: si estoy bien Syaoran

Syaoran: ke?...como sabes ke yo soy...O.O Sakura --se levanta y levanta a Sakura--

Sakura: si? nn

Syaoran: pero...es ke...--la miraba y estaba muy sonrojado-- pero...es ke...

Sakura: apoco...no sabias...ke era yo?

Syaoran: bueno...es ke...luces muy diferente...es la primera ves ke te veo...asi...y makillada

Sakura: entonces...uu no te gusta como me veo asi

Syaoran: no!!...no es eso!!...te ves muy linda!...--sonrojado-- bueno

Sakura/// muchas gracias --lo toma del brazo-- vamos con los demas

Syaoran: O///O s-si

Monica: mira Daniela...ya llego Sakura...y viene del con Syaoran...Syaoran!!! --lo abraza--

Syaoran: ah!...O.O

Sakura: TT oye tu porke abrazas de ese modo a Syaoran??

Monica: porke el es mio...y soy su novia...vdd Syaoran?

Sakura: ke????

Syaoran: oye kien te dijo eso!!??...apenas y te conosco!...vamos sueltame!!!

Amaya: Monica sueltalo antes de ke Sakura te atake con una carta

Sakura: si es cierto TT...O.o como sabes ke uso las cartas clow??

Amaya: ejem...bueno...larga historia...n.nU (no le puedo decir ke tiene su propia serie de television)

Syaoran: sueltame!!!

Monica: no te pongas tan nervioso!...si no te voy a hacer nd

Daniera: Monica...acabo de ver a Iho Asakura por akella mesa

Monica: Iho!!! --y se va corriendo--

Amaya: oigan...de pura casualidad no anda Yue por aki??

Sakura: no esta convertido en Yukito trabajando con mi hermano...o.O un momento como sabes de Yue???

Amaya: --sale corriendo en busca de Yue--

Syaoran: las amigas de Daniera son raras ¬¬

Daniera: wenop ya!!!...a bailar!

2 horas despues pusieron musica mas romantica...y pusieron la de "Because you love me"

Daniera: vamos Syaoran baila con Sakura...

Syaoran: --sonrojado-- ke??

Daniera: o no kieres ¬¬??

Sakura: dejalo...si no kiere...--suspira--

Syaoran: eh...bai...bai...bailamos?

Sakura: claro n.n!

Eriol: Tomoyo...kieres bailar conmigo??

Tomoyo: e...bueno...yo...si--sonrojada--

Y en lo que bailaban Sakura y Syaoran estaban bailando por pareja...

Syaoran: sabes...aunke...estes vestida asi...siges siendo...tu..y te ves...muy...linda...--sonrojado--

Sakura: gracias...a Touya casi le da un infarto cuando me vio asi...pero cuando Daniera llego vestida asi...casi se muere

Syaoran: ja...pss con toda la razon...Sakura...

Sakura: si??

y ponen musica mas movida y muy...muy...muy fuerte y sigen bailando...

Syaoran: ke si kieres ser mi novia??

Sakura: ke dices??...es ke no te oigo nd!!

Syaoran: si kieres ser mi novia!!!!???????????

Sakura: ke??...me lo repites porfavor!!!!

Syaoran: --cierra los ojos y no c da cuenta ke la musica se apago-- !!!!ke si kieres ser mi novia!!?????!!!!???

Todos: O.O

Syaoran: o.o eh!?? --sonrojadisimo.--pero...pero...pero...

Daniera: hola Syaoran!!! --en donde esta el akipo de sonido y con los cables de las bocinas ke desconecte--

Syaoran: tu!!!! hija de tu...--apunto de ir a ahorcarme--

Daniera: espera wey!!O.O!!!!...Sakura tiene algo ke decirte!!!

Syaoran:-- voltea a verla-- eh...bueno...kieres...

Sakura: n.n no sabes...cuanto espere ke me lo dijeras...y...claro ke kiero!!!--y lo abraza-- te amo

Syaoran: --la abraza-- yo tmb

Sakura: --lo agarra de las mejillas y lo besa--

Daniera: mas de lo ke me esperaba de ella O.O wow!!

Y al terminar la fiesta...

Tomoyo: ke bueno ke ya son novios...Syaoran te habias tardado mucho

Mei: es cierto...¬¬ ya te hiba a ahorcar por lento

Syaoran: pero por ke!??...si yo era el ke lo hiba a pedir...no ustedes ¬¬ no es tan sencillo

Sakura: nn --abrazada de brazo-- eso no importa...yo soy muy feliz aunke no me lo pidio ahorita

Eriol: nn eso es bueno...y por cierto...donde esta Daniera-san??

Daniera: aki estoy...y tengo ke decirles...ke me acaba de hablar mi mami...ke porke ya nos vamos de regreso a Reynosa

Todos: Ke!!!???

Daniera: si...hoy compro los boletos...es ke yo tenia una mision en Japon...ke ya hice realidad nn

Sakura: ke mision

Daniera: nn ke fueran novios...y como ya la cumpli...ahora me regreso...hay gente ke no vive sin mi

Syaoran: ¬¬ como kien?

Daniera: pss...Agustin...¬¬ el muy menos ya perdio la mitad de sus libros...y no tiene con kien hablar por telefono en las tardes...y ni con kien pelearce...y Lynette...¬¬U esa no tiene con kien ver InuYasha ni Sailor Moon...asi ke debo volver

Sakura: ke lastima...yo keria ke te kedaras mas tiempo...nn tus amigos son muy divertidos

Daniera: pss si...yo tmb adoro vivir aki en Japon...pero pss ya ke

Syaoran: sabes...te voy a estrañar...ya no tendre con kien pelear...¬¬ bueno me keda Mei-Ling...pero tu no me golpeas

Daniera: ¬¬ si me hubiera kedado un poco mas si lo hubiera hecho...yo doy las bofetas ms ricas de todos nn...pero aun asi los voy a etrañar a todos...son muy shidos...(menos a Eriol O.O me da miedo...aunke iem wapo!)

Tomoyo: oye...y a ke hora sale tu avion?

Daniera: a las 8:00 pm

Eriol: pero...si son las 7:50

Daniera: ke!!!???...se me volvio a hacer tarde!!!

Syaoran: ¬¬ ke raro...siempre llegas tarde a todos lados

Daniera: shhh...bye!! --salgo corriendo--

Mei: (los voy a dejar solitos...y me llevo a Eriol y Tomoyo) Tomoyo...Eriol...acompañenme a comprar un agua si?

Los dos: nn si! --y se van--

Sakura: --lo abraza-- sabes ke nos dejaron solos apropisito??

Syaoran: pues logico...Sakura...

Sakura: dime?

Syaoran: ahora...ya no te dejare ir de mi

Sakura: eso espero...porke yo tampoco te dejare ir --y lo besa--

* * *

**Daniera: aplausos!!...vamos aplaudan!!!!...porke por fin termine mi fic!!! eh!!! --saco serpentina y confeti y lo empiezo a tirar por todos lados--**

**Monica: si...despues de tantas veces ke te lo recorde**

**Daniera: ¬¬ pero lo termine...a demas...si hablamos de recordar...porke no te recuerdo ke me debes mi peli d Sakura la carta sellada?**

**Monica: O.O estem...bueno...te kedo muy bien el fic**

**Daniera: nOn vdd ke si...TT oye...no me cambies el tema**

**Amaya: ¬¬ me tenia ke caer en el fic verdad??**

**Daniera: ¬¬ di ke no fue enfrente de Yukito...o kerias eso?**

**Amaya: O.O nop**

**Daniera: wenop ya!!...suficiente...gracias por leer mi fic...y si no lo leyeron pss... ke mal**

**Syaoran: ¬¬ mensa...como van a leer eso las personas ke no lo leyeron**

**Daniera: ¬¬ kien sabe puede...ok...bye y cuidense!!**


End file.
